The Kitsune and the Ferry Girl
by Lostreikaisoul
Summary: Just a short one shot story about Botan and Kurama during the Yusuke/Jin Match in the Dark Tournament. The cover photo is not mine, but credits to the owner for such an amazing fan art! :)


P ain was searing through his wounds and his consciousness was drifting on and off as Yusuke fights Bakken. He rested his back against the ring wall, trying to steady himself and regain strength. Botan is seating near him, Kuwabara's head resting on her lap. How he wished...he immediately dismissed the idea. "How ridiculous of me to think about it in that manner." He scolded himself mentally. His demon energy is starting to recover, but the human flesh he is in refuses to cooperate. The vines are just stubborn growers and entwining themselves into his flesh. He stayed silent whilst gritting his teeth. His human form needs some healing right now but he is too modest to ask Botan for help. The kitsune in him still harbors a little pride against the spirit realm's beings, he was almost killed by the SDF before wasn't he? Although major part of it was repentance for all the past mischief that he pulled on them.

He can feel her eyes carefully studying him. Her hands slid onto the dust covered floor, then she stood up. "Botan, is there something wrong?" Kuwabara asked her. "Nothing, just let me check on Kurama." She said.

He felt her hands carefully tucking blood clotted strands of his hair at the back of his ears, he stirred and opened his eyes. In his hazy vision he saw her face full of concern. The smell of blood and newly sprung plants - what an odd combination, like a carnage during Spring...Botan thought. "These death plants! How can I help in removing them Kurama? Try to endure the pain a little longer." "Do not worry, I will be fine. Kuwabara needs more help as he is only human." Kurama said weakly. She looked surprise, "Oh..w-well...if you say so Kurama." sensing that the kitsune do not want any help from her, she stood up and went back to Kuwabara. It felt a bit bad to do that, but it is a good cautionary tactic. After all the mischief he has done in the Spirit World 15 years ago, he feels ashamed to take even as little as spirit energy. Much more from a ferry girl - the ethereal beings that his past self have tormented many times, remembering the countless silk obis and shiny stones he had stolen.

Bakken was defeated, he smiled a little when he heard Botan cheering on. "That serves him right! That sweaty beast have no honor to speak of, beating up Kurama like that whilst he is unconscious!" She can be feisty at times. Yusuke have already made his way to the fallen red haired fighter even before the Koto announced that he won. After asking how he is faring and receiving an answer that he will survive, Yusuke returned to the ring to face Jin the wind master.

"His accent! How can I understand a thing he's saying to Yusuke!" He heard Botan's impatient voice commenting about Jin's apparently Irish accent. He laughed a little at the thought, triggering the death plants to burrow deeper. He gasped due to a short shot of pain through his arms. "Kurama?" Botan was on his side at once, "I told you I can help." She said to him. "Kuwabara's getting better now, and besides... I...I am your team's trainer." her voice trailed off at the last line. He sensed a little undertone, perhaps there is something more for him than her being his trainer. That thought again! He shook his head. He heard Botan sigh and slow retreat, realizing that the ferry girl thought his head shake meant rejection of her help. Instinctively his right hand grabbed her arm nearest to him, quite out of his character to do so - red spots of blood crisply colouring her yellow sleeves, "Kurama?" Her voice sounded so beautiful and he just stared at her, for the first time clueless as to what to say.

"Jin is flying around the arena! Causing gusts of wind!" Koto's voice can be heard in the background as both of them stared at each other in silence, both not knowing what to do. They say that these kinds of moments make time go slower, and it seems so. A slow smile formed in his lips. "Please Botan, help me. Thank you for your kindness" the kitsune managed to mutter, emerald eyes focused on purple eyes. In the corner of her eye, Botan saw a red rose have grown from one of the vines of the death plant. Kurama chuckled, "As a thank you gift." He looked at him then sat across him, directing her spirit energy to his wounds. "Thank you." She said as she let her fingertips touch the beautiful red rose. Her azure hair fluttering from Jin's wind, mingling the blue strands with Kurama's red ones.

"Wha a lovely sight er!" They both heard Jin's voice as he whizzed past them. Whatever he said.


End file.
